inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Osaka
Kohaku Osaka (her original name being Amber Smith) is an original character made by Killahsese from the story Amber. She has no fan art yet but there will be pictures, I swear. Background 'Name: '''Osaka Kohaku(surname first)/Amber Smith(Engish/original name) '''Age: '''Seventeen (in my stories) '''Team: '''Team America (manager) Appearance She looks quite similar to Ichinose Kazuya. The two are somewhat similar in skin tone, in hair color, in height (with her just three inches shorter), in eye color, with their eyelashes, and their face shape. In summary here are her details: *long, brown hair parted on the left side *about 5'4" in height *Her sizes are as follows: 36, 29, 37. *black irises *long eyelashes *rounded facial structure Personality As a seventeen year old (or, in other words, senior high school) Kohaku is a bit self-centered. She doesn't really care what other people think. She hears people but ignores them. Being seventeen she's also very single-minded. She only thinks about what she wants and will do anything to get what she wants. And what she wants are simply love, a boyfriend, success, and sex. Kohaku is also quite popular in her school back in America(though not mentioned in any story whatsoever) so she has a lot of nameless friends. Relationships Teenagers usually have tons of friends. For a girl like Kohaku she deserves to have a lot. Ichinose Kazuya : As Kohaku's cousin the two have a very close relationship. As her dance partner the two have perfect chemistry. Whenever the two are together they usually move together. Their motions are synchronized. Their movements are in rhythm. Whenever the two dance they look each other in the eye and move in perfect harmony. The synchronized dancing, the seductive looks in their eyes, the emotions shown through their faces, everything was perfect. Normally, off the dance floor and away from music, the two are just like brother and sister. Tsunami Jousuke : Her boyfriend and supposedly the father of her baby he's quite the beast when it comes to turning her on. He always says the right words, he always does the right actions, and he also touches the right places. Their sweet kisses always turn out rougher than planned and their make out sessions always lead to something much more intimate. Whenever possible the two end up ignoring the intimacy and finally do something sweet. Tobitaka Seiya : In my second fan fiction, For the Tiger and For the Hawk, she appears to know Tobitaka. The two know each other but they only time they were close was when they had to help the drunken Tsunami enter her car. Signature Kohaku belongs to Killahsese. Killahsese 11:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *Her original name was a random name chosen by the creator. At first she was nameless then it was decided that her name be Amber, the name being somehow inspired from Alex Flinn's character Amber from ''A Kiss in Time. *She was chosen to be Ichinose's cousin because of the dull descriptive resemblance. *Kohaku has no idea who Japan's managers are and doesn't know about Ichinose's past with Aki. *She can play soccer though not mentioned in any story of mine. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists